This invention relates to new and useful improvements in electronic insect traps designed primarily for use in the grounds surrounding residences, although of course it can be used in other locations such as food processing plants if desired.
Some insect traps in use, use chemicals and although these may be effective inside rooms and buildings, nevertheless the efficiency thereof decreases outdoors particularly if there is a breeze or wind blowing.
Electronic devices have been designed but these usually utilize electrocution which requires the insect to physically bridge the electrocuting elements. Several disadvantages are inherent in such devices, the first being that the insect tends to be "fried" onto the wires and continues to draw power as long as moisture is present. A gradual build up of insects upon the electrocuting grid therefore occurs. Another disadvantage is the relatively continuous power drawn by such devices which, of course, adds to the cost of operation.
The disadvantages of utilizing chemicals, particularly in outdoor locations, includes the danger of the chemically killed insects being eaten by birds, animals and the like thus transferring the chemicals to the food chain.